El fuego que seco la lluvia
by AFK CX
Summary: Una bizarra historia de amor entre una de las parejas menos esperadas, ¿podrá nacer la chispa del amor entre estos dos? yo creo que si xD. Primer Fanficton, si te gusta dímelo aunque sino lo terminare de todas formas. FINALIZADO :3.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en Fairy Tail: peleas, fiestas, destrozos y muchas sonrisas que indicaban a todos que todo estaba bien, pero había una excepción, una joven y hermosa maga de agua se encontraba como siempre soñando despierta mirando a Gray Fullbuster su amor platónico, Juvia en su desesperación ah intentado todo tipo de artimañas para poder atraer al cabeza de cubo, pero todo siempre terminaba en nada, ni un avance, ni siquiera el as ínfimo, ya habían pasado años desde su primer encuentro y aun así no había logrado captar su atención. Con todo esto ya había comenzado a creer que en realidad no eran el uno para el otro, y que su príncipe estaba en otro lugar, puede que lejano o puede que cercano, pero siempre rechazaba la idea de rendirse, siempre había creído que la perseverancia la llevaría a cumplir sus sueños, no se daría por vencida hasta la cruda derrota o la victoria.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dando paso a Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Wendy, quienes habían partido en una misión hacia un volcán para derrotar a una salamandra gigante y debido al riego de que a Gray se le derritiera el cerebro (según Natsu), tuvieron que ir sin el -¡Hola A Todos!- grito Natsu, recibiendo una serie de saludos del gremio, su buen ánimo indicaba que la misión fue un éxito. El grupo se acercó donde Gray y se sentaron todos en una mesa a hablar animadamente, sobre como Natsu casi se come a la salamandra. Los ánimos volvieron a subir y la pelea se inició entre el dragonslayer y el mago de hielo no tardando en expandirse hasta incluir a todo el gremio, tras unos intercambios de golpes Natsu se separó un poco del tumulto y fue a la barra a Tomar algo.

¡Hola Mira!- saludó el dragonslayer sentándose frente a ella -Bienvenido Natsu, tal parece que la misión ha ido excelente- respondió la camarera con su típica sonrisa mientras le servia una cerveza, la cual el se tomo de un tirón antes de hablar –Pues obvio, le dimos una lección a la lagartija esa, yo era mucho mejor comiendo fuego que…- en eso su mirada se desvió hacia Juvia, se quedó viéndola sin decir nada, Mirajane siguió sus ojos y vio lo que llamo su atención –y como siempre Juvia sigue soñando despierta con Gray- expiró ella -…ella…se ve tan…- murmulló Natsu –¿Tan linda?,¿tan elegante?,¿tan tierna?, ¿tan…-comenzó a adivinar Mira curiosa de la respuesta del peli rosa –tan triste-finalizó Natsu – entonces la realidad cayó sobre Mirajane como un hacha en la cabeza, miro a Juvia unos momentos y vio que Natsu estaba en lo correcto, ella estaba sentada sola mirando al Gray con la desesperación marcada en sus ojos, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, estaba a punto de decirle algo a Natsu, pero este ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino que estaba en camino a la mesa de Juvia, -Nunca cambias verdad- dijo con una sonrisa, puede que el siempre haga tonterías, pero ella sabía que él conocía a todos los miembros de su familia como la palma de su mano, y que sin importar cuanto se conozcan, o si alguna vez fueron enemigos, el siempre estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por cualquiera de ellos, por eso él era tan único y todos lo querían sin importar sus tonterías, sabían que podían contar con él y que cuando nadie este contigo el si lo estará, no por su bien, sino por el tuyo.

Juvia se encontraba sentada, pensando en que hacer ahora para poder atraer a Gray, deprimiéndose cada vez más al irse dando cuenta de que ya lo había intentado todo, cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, giro sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos negros como el carbón,-¿Natsu-san?-lo reconoció de inmediato, el archienemigo de su amado, -hola Juvia que tal- respondió con su característica sonrisa-Juvia se encuentra bien, ¿Necesita algo de Juvia?-pregunto extrañada, hace mucho que nadie se sentaba a su lado y hablaba con ella a parte de Gajeel o Lucy –no, solo quería hablar contigo- contesto sin más.-quería preguntarte por qué estas triste- Dijo el con la preocupación marcada en su cara, ella se sorprendió aún más, ¿cómo pudo saber que estaba deprimida?, ¿era muy notorio?.-Juvia no sabe qué decir, es solo que Juvia ya no encuentra que hacer ahora- dijo con lágrimas asomándose entre sus bellos ojos azules, la imagen le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, era obvio que ella ya no podía soportar más las lágrimas, lagrimas que se llevaban acumulando desde hace tiempo, y fue entonces cuando Natsu tomo una decisión que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre, decidió que ya no la dejaría volver a estar triste nunca, como su amigo, como su nakama, se encargaría de hacerla sonreír.

Recordó entonces una de las frases que le dijo un chico a una chica que lloraba en uno de los muchos libros que escribía Lucy y que el leía mientras ella no se daba cuenta, decidió tratar de decir lo mismo y ver si lograba alegrar a Juvia, posó sus dedos en la barbilla de ella levantándola y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, se acercó a ella a solo un par de centímetros y dijo en un tono cálido –No deberías volver a llorar, pues la lagrimas no merecen ensuciar tu hermoso rostro, ni enrojecer tus maravillosos ojos- Juvia quedo petrificada y roja como un tomate mientras Natsu removía con su pulgar las lágrimas de su cara, nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo tan embarazoso, ni pensó que nadie nunca se lo diría, los sucesos que ocurrieron a continuación se pueden resumir así: Happy se petrificó y cayo como piedra al suelo, no pensaba que su papa sería tan directo, Mirajane al alcanzar a escuchar lo que dijo Natsu, que fue bastante alto, tuvo un sangrado nasal masivo y cayo desmayada tras el mostrador, definitivamente era más de lo que podía soportar, Cana que estaba sentada cerca escupió toda su cerveza y enrojeció ante el comentario, creyendo que ya había bebido demasiado, Erza se atoró con su pastel y creyó que estaba podrido pues le estaba dando alucinaciones, el maestro soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad diciendo –ah crecido tanto-, y Gajeel sonrió de lado –esto de pondrá interesante- pensó para sí, los demás no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo Natsu pero se sorprendieron al verlo tomar a Juvia de la mano y arrastrarla fuera del gremio.

Natsu decidido a alegrar a Juvia supo que este día lo pasaría con ella y le levantaría los ánimos, Happy creyendo que en realidad a Natsu le gustaba Juvia los dejo solos, incomodando un poco a la peli azul, quien aún no sabía hacia donde se dirigían –Natsu-san ¿a donde está llevando a Juvia?- pregunto ella desesperada –te llevare a mi lugar favorito, estoy segura de que hay te relajaras y te alegraras un poco- contestó sin más. Si, definitivamente este será un largo día para Juvia


	2. Chapter 2

Y así Natsu guio a Juvia hacia un bosque alejado al este de la ciudad, pasando su casa, integrándose cada vez más en la oscuridad, ella atemorizada apretó más la mano del peli rosa y con un leve sonrojo se apegó más a él, Natsu sonrió sabiendo que ya estaba cerca su destino -cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa- de verdad parecía que hoy sería un día de inspirarse en los libros de Lucy, ella temerosa dudo por un segundo –Natsu-san no parece querer lastimar a Juvia, Juvia confiará en Natsu-san-pensó para sí mientras cerraba los ojos, pudo sentir como repentinamente la luz la envolvió y la ansias de abrir los ojos se hicieron casi insoportables, y como leyendo sus pensamientos-Abre los ojos, Juvia-dijo posicionándose detrás de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un pequeño oasis en medio del bosque, un lago, con una pequeña cascada, un aire increíblemente limpio entró a sus pulmones y una sonrisa adornó su cara –es hermoso- resaltó feliz –sí, es mi lugar secreto y de Happy, aquí venimos a pescar, a descansar, o a veces solo a dormir y conversar, ahora es de nosotros tres así que guarda nuestro secreto, ¿ok?- dijo contento haciendo un gesto con su índice, ambos se sentaron en el pasto frente al lago aprovechándose del a sombra de un árbol y conversaron, solo conversaron, durante horas y horas, sobre las misiones, sobre sus sueños, sobre el pasado de Juvia, sobre Igneel, sobre el gremio y sobre todas las cosas más simples, pero disfrutaron la compañía del otro, se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes, a ambos les gustaba el calor, las fresas, las historias, los gatos, la playa, la nieve, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, Juvia no quería que ese día terminará, se había divertido mucho y la idea de que mañana todo volvería a la normalidad la martirizaba –oye Juvia…-dijo Natsu- Si? Natsu-san-pregunto ella confundida por el repentino cambio en su actitud- ¿porque no te sientas con nosotros?, ¿porque siempre te alejas de los demás?-la peli azul se petrifico ante el comentario y bajo la cabeza avergonzada –es que Juvia es demasiado tímida, y no se atreve a sentarse al lado de Gray-sama sin su permiso…-Natsu se sorprendió- ¿pero qué tiene que ver el cerebro de helado en esto?, ¡tú siempre puedes sentarte a mi lado!- dijo con una sonrisa, ella se puso como tomate ante el comentario, -Juvia no quiere ser una molestia para Natsu-san, además no quiere que sean buenos con ella solo por pena…-dijo con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos –¿pena, de que hablas?, ¡como tu amigo tengo el derecho de mimarte todo lo que quiera!-dijo con su típica sonrisa, Juvia no soporto más y se puso a llorar, pero de felicidad, Natsu se sorprendió ante esto pero la dejo desahogarse, puede que a veces la deje llorar un poco, siempre que no sea por tristeza. Apenas oscureció el dragonslayer acompaño a la maga de agua hasta Fairy Hills y se preparaban para decir adiós, en eso Juvia se acercó a Natsu y enrojeció- Juvia lo paso genial hoy con Natsu-san, está feliz de haber pasado el día con el- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y en un pestañeo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y corrió al interior del edificio, él se quedó pasmado y rojo ante el suceso, se tocó la mejilla con la mano y se sintió mucho más cálido que de costumbre, Sonrió de lado y tomo camino a su casa, hoy había sido un gran día.

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en llegar fueron Natsu y Mira, ella se puso a limpiar el gremio y el la ayudó pues no encontraba nada mejor que hacer, terminaron en cosa de minutos y se sentaron en una mesa a conversar –y dime Natsu, ¿cómo te fue ayer con Juvia?, nunca espere que fueras todo un Don Juan con las mujeres- mencionó juguetona la camarera –¿Don Juan, quien es ese?, en fin, todo fue bien y creo que le pude subir el ánimo un poco- dijo contento con su logro –Interesante… y ¿a dónde fueron?- pregunto curiosa -es un secreto– respondió entre risas –¡Natsuuuu, no me dejes con la duda!- reclamó ella entre risas del peli rosado.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, peleas, risas, la felicidad siempre estaba presente, pero Juvia aún no llegaba y ya era medio día, Natsu estaba extrañado, hasta que las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a una Juvia totalmente cambiada, a diferencia de sus abrigos de siempre, esta vez llevaba una blusa azul que resaltaba su figura y una falda que dejaba ver sus tonificadas piernas, y tímidamente se acercó a la mesa donde se sentaban Natsu, Erza, Wendy y Lucy…ah y Gray, y se sentó entre Natsu y Gray, Lucy sorprendida dijo –¡Juvia, te vez hermosa!- la peli azul agacho su cabeza más sonrojada -Juvia pensó en cambiar su apariencia- dijo mirando a Natsu de reojo, como esperando una respuesta –te ves más bonita ahora, aunque la antigua Juvia también me agradaba-dijo el admitiendo que le gustaba el cambio, en eso Erza miro a Juvia sospechosamente, -pensé que te caíamos mal a excepción de Gray, por eso nunca te sentabas con nosotros- dijo un poco triste al pensar que alguien de su familia la odiaba, -¡No, Juvia no odia a nadie!... es solo que Juvia temía que no la aceptaran, o la ignoraran si venía a conversar- en eso Erza empezó a llorar tipo anime –Perdóname Juvia… sniff… golpéame… eh sido una muy mala amiga… sniff…- Juvia rió ante el comentario –Juvia nunca golpearía un compañero, pero esta feliz de saber que es aceptada- dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que provoco sonrojo en todos los miembros masculinos del gremio –además, Juvia ha decidido que quiere que Natsu-sama la mime- dijo sonrojada agachando la cabeza y apegándose más a Natsu –se gustannnnnn- dijo Happy felizmente, mientras que el dragonslayer reía ante el comentario, al mismo tiempo las miembros femeninas del gremio se sonrojaron a mas no poder, -que sincera- pensaron todas con admiración, -Natsuuuu… cabrón suertudo- pensaron casi todos los hombres del gremio con celos, puede que este día sea un poco diferente, pero para Natsu, lo diferente es genial.

Uff fin de otro cap, Muchas gracias a **AnikaSukino 5d**, **Reptilian95** y a **kona kana lee**, por sus reviews, además de todos los que sigan o hayan leído la historia, puede que mi forma de escribir sea confusa pero asi escribo y no puedo cambiar tan fácil, intentare de ahora en adelante ser mas claro, pero no esperen mucho, puede que la historia se alargue un poco mas de 10 caps, pero no lo creo, de antemano gracias por leer :3


	3. Chapter 3

Desde ese día Juvia siempre se sentó junto a los demás y no volvió a estar sola en el gremio, comenzó a tener misiones más seguido y pasaba mucho tiempo con Natsu, hablaban de lo que sea, desde el desayuno hasta la renta de la habitación, y antes de darse cuenta se habían vuelto muy cercanos, iban de compras juntos, hacían misiones juntos de vez en cuando, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos.

En la casa de Natsu estaban él y Juvia tomando desayuno juntos, cosa que se había hecho una costumbre pues Natsu amaba la comida que ella hacia y Juvia disfrutaba cocinar, en especial para él, sus mañanas juntos eran otro de los muchos secretos que compartían. Ya había pasado un año desde entonces y muchas cosas habían pasado, la primera camada de gatitos mutantes (definición de exced by me) entre Happy y Carla, 7 para ser exactos, el segundo hijo de Alzack y Bisca, llamado Max, los juegos mágicos, donde por supuesto arraso Fairy Tail quedando indiscutiblemente en primer lugar, la primera victoria de Natsu sobre Erza, la cual celebró en una minifiesta con Juvia y Lucy, la primera novia de Gray… la cual lo dejo a los 10 minutos…, la boda de Lucy y Loke, donde también se casaron ambos Exced, la publicación de la obvia relación entre Gajeel y Levy, 156 kawaiixplociones nasales de Mira y aún faltaba lo más importante: el cumpleaños de Juvia, que sería al día siguiente.

El cómodo silencio que compartían fue interrumpido por Juvia –y ¿Natsu-sama tiene algo que hacer mañana?- pregunto ella emocionada por la idea de pasar su cumpleaños con él, cabe destacar que a pesar de lo mucho que quería al peli rosa, aún no podía olvidar a Gray, pero cada vez comenzaba a pensar menos en él y mas es Natsu ,aunque no como amante, fue gracias a que él la calmó que no asesinó a la primera novia del Fullbuster –A decir verdad si, Lucy, Erza y yo vamos a ir en una misión que acordamos la semana pasada- mintió el Dragonslayer, no podía decirle que le tenía preparada una fiesta sorpresa en su cumpleaños, además de que aún tenía que comprarle un regalo, cosa en la que Lucy y Erza lo ayudarían más tarde, después de todo era su mejor amiga y quería que todo fuera perfecto –ya veo…- dijo ella deprimida creyendo que él había olvidado su cumpleaños, lavaron las cosas y partieron al gremio donde Gajeel la estaba esperando –Oye Juvia, nos vamos de misión- dijo apenas entraban antes de agarrarla y ponerla sobre sus hombros dejando bien en claro que no le daba la oportunidad de objetar –pe… pero…..- intento decir llorando estilo anime pero ya era muy tarde, habían salido del gremio y el no parecía escucharla, bien de cerca los seguía Levy quien también iría en la misión, más que nada para asegurarse de que su novio no le hiciera nada a su amiga.

En el gremio se encontraba Natsu, un poco preocupado por Juvia, pero sabía que estaría bien, ahora solo era seguir todo como lo había planeado, dentro de nada irían a comprar las cosas para la fiesta, y en la tarde irían a comprarle su regalo a Juvia, todos ya le tenían algo a excepción de él, incluso Happy le tenía un Atún especial preparado envuelto en papel de regalo, cosa que Carla reemplazó por una bufanda mientras él se distrajo tratando de controlar a uno de sus gatitos (cosa en la que falló), -¡muy bien todos, hagamos una fiesta que no se olvide en siglos!- gritó Natsu levantando su mano con el logo de Fairy Tail -¡AYE!- respondieron todos animadamente repitiendo el gesto, poco después todos partieron a comprar.

En algún lugar del mundo se encontraban Gajeel, Juvia y Levy, camino hacia una mansión embrujada en la que habitaban todo tipo de monstruos, y la misión era acabar con todos y limpiar la mansión, a ese paso, volverían para la mañana siguiente a Magnolia –Gajeel-san- dijo Juvia aburrida -¿Hmm?- gruño el dragonslayer –¿Podría Gajeel-san soltar a Juvia?, Juvia puede caminar- dijo por nonagésima vez, el simplemente la dejo caer como saco de papas –¿mejor?- dijo el burlonamente entre risas –¡No seas malo o no te voy a volver dejar tomar café nunca más!- grito Levy enojada, en eso el paró en seco y desvió la mirada –¿nunca?... no serias capaz de hacerme eso- contestó notablemente tenso –¿quieres apostar?- pregunto ella desafiante –no…perdón, no lo volveré a hacer- dijo sonrojado, definitivamente no podía ganarle a ella, en eso se escuchó como Juvia se reventaba de risa –maldita enana- pensó Gajeel pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un abrazo por la espalda –no olvides que te quiero cabeza de tornillo- le dijo Levy en un susurro –lo se, lo se- dijo mientras volvía a seguir caminando, puede que a veces no le importarse perder.

El día paso rápido y todo estaba listo para la fiesta, solo faltaba la cumpleañera, en eso llegaban Erza, Lucy y Natsu –¿están seguras de que a ella le gustara?- pregunto Natsu inseguro de su regalo, él tenía en mente unos aretes, o un collar de Roca marina, pero jamás pensó en algo tan simple, -además no crees que ya tenga uno de estos?- finalizó, -tranquilo Natsu, no es tan importante el regalo, sino de quien viene, estoy segura de que viniendo de ti a ella le encantará- contestó Lucy feliz de haber encontrado algo a última hora, en especial sabiendo lo que podría suceder cuando lo reciba –Si Natsu, debes tener confianza en que hemos elegido bien, además estoy segura de que con el mensaje las cosas se pondrán interés….- pero Lucy le tapó la boca –Arara Erza, que cosas dices jajajajaja- la interrumpió Lucy –No le digas sobre el significado de todo esto, que puede que logremos alfín hacer que Juvia se dé cuenta de lo que siente- susurró ella al oído de la titania, -si lo sé, perdón, además estoy segura de que Natsu siente algo por ella- contestó Erza en tono lo suficientemente bajo para que Natsu o escuchara -¿Qué tanto están diciendo?- pregunto curioso el peli rosa –Nada nada- contestaron ambas a la vez. Mañana definitivamente sería un día importante en la relación de Natsu y Juvia, y ambas no podían esperar a ver qué ocurrirá.

Ufff otro capítulo más, estoy subiendo bastante seguido pues estoy con gripe y la mejor forma de relajarme es escribir un rato, denuevo muchas gracias a todos los que lean mi historia n,n y un especial agradecimiento a **AnikaSukino 5d**, **Reptilian95**, **kona kana lee**, **fullbuster juvia** y** x10go707** que con sus reviews me alegran el día y me animan a mejorar pronto, perdón si los capítulos son tan cortos, pero no me gusta escribir capítulos muy largos o podría perder la inspiración xD, y otra cosa, la típica trama de que Gray se da cuenta de sus sentimientos solo hasta que Juvia este con otro, no me gusta y ya la eh leido muchas veces hasta el cansancio :c no digo que no sea buena, pero esta demasiado usada, ademas Gray no se merece a Juvia muajajajaja, gracias de antemano y si les gusta háganmelo saber! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu no pudo dormir esa noche, estaba muy nervioso en cuanto a su regalo, el nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas dando uno, siempre daba lo que él creía seria lo correcto y punto, si le gustaba: bien, sino: haría que le gustase, después de todo es la intención lo que cuenta ¿no?, además Juvia es Juvia, ella jamás rechazaría algo que le dieran sus amigos, así que… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?, ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por verla recibir su regalo con una sonrisa y decirle lo mucho que la quería?, la respuesta era muy obvia, ¿es por qué era su mejor amiga, ¿no?...¿NO?...

La noche paso lentamente y ahora que Happy y Carla se habían comprado una casa para ellos y sus gatitos con ayuda de todo el gremio, él se sentía muy solo, en días como este el visitaba a Juvia y se colaba en su habitación para hablar o simplemente para dormir no estando tan solo, siempre teniendo cuidado de que Erza no los pillara o seguramente ella lo torturaría hasta preferir estar muerto, intentando conciliar el sueño comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho últimamente, cuando junto a Juvia cazaron al Yeti en su primera misión s juntos, cuando fueron a la playa y Juvia se quemó con el sol. Al final parecía tomate y el la tuvo que cargar hasta el gremio pues no se podía mover,cuando ella lo cuido mientras estaba enfermo de gripe, cuando el la cuidó a ella pues la había contagiado, cuando Juvia le hizo el desayuno por primera vez, huevos revueltos con tocino, aun recordaba el sabor… entonces se dio cuenta, todos sus mejores momentos de este último año, ocurrieron a su lado, ella siempre estaba ahí para el cuándo la necesitara y viceversa, al final se durmió con un solo pensamiento: definitivamente eres la mejor Juvia.

La tan esperada mañana llegó y apenas se despertó lo primero que pensó fue en tomar un baño y partir de inmediato al gremio, Juvia ya estaría por llegar y el quería ser el primero en felicitarla por su cumpleaños, se lavó los dientes, se duchó, se vistió con unas prendas que le regaló Juvia para su cumpleaños: unas bermudas tipo militar y una hawaiana rosa, con un dragón dibujado en la espalda, se puso sus sandalias y partió directo hacia el gremio.

Juvia y compañía estaban a unos minutos de Magnolia, Gajeel y Levy se habían asegurado de no tocar el tema de su cumpleaños, para no arruinar su sorpresa, -quien diría que al final la mansión no estaba embrujada- dijo Juvia contenta de estar por llegar al gremio –si, al final solo eran vagabundos, que querían asustar a la gente para que no los echaran de ahí- respondió Levy entre risas –hmp- gruñó Gajeel dando a entender que esperaba algo mejor, pronto ya se encontraban los tres frente al gremio, donde Gajeel y Levy compartieron una mirada cómplice, era la hora correcta y todo había salido de acuerdo al plan de Natsu, ambos abrieron las puertas del gremio al mismo tiempo dejando ver a todos los miembros reunidos en el medio del salón que apenas vieron a Juvia dejaron salir serpentinas y gritaron al unísono -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JUVIA!- sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la peli azul, quien había creído que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, la emoción fue tanta que incluso dejo caer un par de lágrimas –Todos… gracias, por esto- dijo ella siendo recibida por un abrazo de Natsu y después montón de más abrazos y felicitaciones de todos los demás.

La fiesta iba a durar todo el día y Juvia cada vez se divertía más, jugando a todo tipo de cosas con sus queridos amigos, además le dieron un montón de regalos, una bufanda azul de parte de Happy, un libro de cocina de Levy, un Vino de otro continente de Cana, unos chocolates de varios miembros masculinos, una daga hecha de zafiro, de Erza, unas pantuflas rosa de conejito súper masculinas de parte de Elfman, un delantal de cocina de parte de Mira y unos tacones de Lucy, entre otros, pero ella aun no recibía nada de Natsu, y hablando del ángel, repentinamente la abrazó por detrás asustándola un poco, pero sonrió al ver quien era –Hola Juvia, Feliz cumpleaños otra vez- dijo en un tono juguetón –Hola Natsu-sama- Juvia esta agradecida de la fiesta que Natsu-sama preparó para ella- dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa –ahhhh se suponía que era un secreto- dijo el pelirosa decepcionado –bueno, ahora Juvia ya lo sabe. Respondió juguetona, Natsu admitió su derrota y ambos rieron, el dragonslayer justo iba a darle su regalo cuando un Gray salvaje apareció entre los dos, arruinando su momento –Oye Juvia, feliz cumpleaños- dijo abrazándola y dándole un ramo de rosas de hielo, lo que por alguna razón molestó al peli rosa –son de hielo eterno, así que duraran para siempre- dijo él cerrando los ojos esperando que le saltara encima o algo peor... pero nada paso –Juvia le agradece a Gray-san, por su regalo- contestó con una sonrisa que extrañó más al mago de hielo, justo después Natsu tomó la mano de Juvia y le llevó lejos de la multitud a una esquina oscura del gremio donde posiblemente no los molestarian, sin saber que tenían las miradas de Mira, Lucy y Erza posadas sobre ellos -Juvia… yo quería darte esto- dijo el nervioso –sé que no es el mejor de los regalos, pero así es como me siento- dijo el como le había recomendado Lucy su otra mejor amiga, le entregó un regalo bien grande, con la inscripción: "Para mi chica favorita de Natsu", ella al verlo se sonrojó un montón pero estaba muy feliz –¿puedo abrirlo?- pregunto ansiosa –por supuesto, es tu regalo- contestó Natsu con una sonrisa.

Dentro había un mediano osito de peluche que afirmaba un gran corazón, Juvia lo encontró muy tierno, pero luego vio lo que decía en el corazón y se puso roja como un tomate, miró a Natsu sorprendida y se encontró con su radiante sonrisa, iba a preguntarle lo que quería decir, si era un malentendido, pero luego recordó todos esos momentos en que Natsu la había apoyado, cuando el la consolaba cuando Gray la ignoraba, cuando la cargó en sus brazos todo el camino de vuelta desde la playa hasta su apartamento, cuando el le besó el dedo cuando se lo cortó con una hoja de un libro; y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara, y aun sonrojada se acercó a Natsu –mine's yours too- le dijo en un susurro antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso pequeño pero sincero(si, en mi fic Natsu es op y alto muajajaja), antes de ponerse más roja que el pelo de Erza y correr donde sus amigas las cuales estaba saltando de alegría mientras Mira se tapaba la nariz intentando inútilmente parar la hemorragia.

Natsu por otro lado estaba al rojo vivo, aun no entendía que pasó, solo sabía que de repente Juvia le dijo algo en un idioma extraño y lo besó, y lo que es más alarmante… no le molestó para nada y le gustaría volver a sentir sus labios. Se sonrojó incluso más ante el pensamiento, pero más adelante seguiría pensando en eso pues aún le quedaba una fiesta por celebrar, ademas se aseguraría de que Erza no se comiera toda la torta de cumpleaños sabor fresa, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello, el resto de la fiesta pasó tranquilamente y Juvia antes de soplar las velas pidió con un leve sonrojo -deseo que Natsu-sama me mime por siempre- para luego cortar la torta, cuyo primer pedazo se lo dio a Erza quien la recibió llorando estilo anime.

Esa Noche en la habitación de Juvia, ella apenas podía creer todo lo que había pasado: se dio cuenta de que ya no amaba a Gray, le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa, recibió los regalos más lindos de su vida, y los mas importante: se besó con Natsu. Se ponía roja al recordarlo pero no podía ocultar su felicidad, se puso su pijama y se acostó abrazada al osito que le dio el valor de actuar, que tenia escrito en su corazón: "My Heart is Only Yours, now and always".

.

.

.

.

.

Uffff creo que con cada capitulo me voy sintiendo mejor, enfin aquí otro cap, creo que es un poquito mas largo que de costumbre y muchas gracias a todos los que lean o sigan mi historia :3, es especial a **belmont,** **AnitaSkino 5d, Reptilian95, kona naka lee, fullbuster juvia, x10go707, GabanYu y Nestor In **por sus reviews que me animan y me ayudan a mejorar, perdón si no incluyo muchos personajes, o personajes de otros gremios, es solo que no quiero perder el curso y terminar abandonando la historia, que si me voy por las ramas no terminaría nunca xD, por cierto: my heart is only yours, now and always= mi corazon solo es tuyo ahora y siempre - Mine´s yours too= el mio tambien es tuyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu estaba despertado, apenas había amanecido y un suculento olor invadió su nariz… ese olor… no había duda: huevos con tocino –Buenos días Natsu-sama- Lo saludó Juvia con su nuevo delantal de cocina, se le notaba radiante de felicidad. –Hola Juvia, buenos días- La saludo felizmente el peli rosa, entonces se acordó de lo que pasó la noche pasada y se puso rojo como tomate, no la pudo seguir mirando a los ojos. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y Juvia comía como si nada, ella estaba feliz de complacer a su amado, al principio la idea de visitarlo la mataba de vergüenza, en especial después del beso que compartieron ayer, pero luego pensó en que si alguien era el indicado para ella, ese no sería otro que Natsu quien la cuidaba y apreciaba más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, ¿además ese beso no significaría que el amor es compartido?, en ese caso ella lo apapacharía todo lo que quisiera pues Natsu era de Juvia y ella de él, no se daba cuenta de que el dragonslayer no le sacaba los ojos de encima –quiero… quiero volver a besarla, aunque sea una vez- pensaba avergonzado pero ansioso, no sabía que era ese sentimiento que lo desesperaba en su interior, quería abrasarla, quería besarla, quería pegarla a su cuerpo y tenerla solo para él, quería hacerla suya, pero eso no era normal para él, no entendía nada.

Terminaron el desayuno, estaba delicioso como siempre, y justo antes de partir al gremio Natsu ya no lo soportó más –Oye Juvia- dijo para que ella se diera vuelta -¿Si, Natsu-samhmp!- fue interrumpida por una beso, quedó petrificada mientras Natsu la apretó contra él y se inclinó sobre ella, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado –Ahora estamos a mano- le susurró al oído antes de separarse y salir corriendo en dirección al gremio –e….espéreme… ¡Natsu-sama!- salió corriendo detrás de él.

En el gremio Mirajane tenía muuucho que preguntarle a la parejita, como: ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?, ¿Cuándo se van a casar?, ¿Cuántos hijos quieren tener?, ¿Cuándo van a anunciar que salen?, y muchas preguntas más que la tenían loca, un poco triste de que su pequeño Natsu a quien adoraba molestar cuando jóvenes ya haya encontrado a su alma gemela, como él siempre fue tan distraído pensó que nunca encontraría a alguien, y si lo encontrase no se daría cuenta, pero no fue así, sin que ella se diera cuenta Natsu se había vuelto un hombre y poco a poco había madurado, y ahora ya le pertenecía a Juvia. En medio de sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Natsu y Juvia habían llegado al gremio, y se habían sentado junto a los demás, cuando lo noto ya era tarde y ya no podría interrogarlo, quería hacerlo a solas para que no los interrumpieran, pero sería paciente, tarde o temprano tendrá la oportunidad… (Una gran pelea se inició en el gremio de la nada)… y ahora sería el momento.

Natsu le dio una patada en la cara a Gray que lo dejo inconsciente y luego sintió como algo lo jalaba hasta la bodega cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en eso distinguió a Mirajane en la oscuridad quien prendió la luz de la bodega – ¡¿Mira?!... ¡me asustaste!- dijo entre risas –araara Natsu, perdón pero quería hablar contigo- se disculpó la camarera con su típica sonrisa –dime, ¿Qué piensas de Juvia?- la pregunta lo extrañó un poco, pero Mira siempre le da buenos consejos así que le diría todo lo que sabe –ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo confiado –¿sólo eso tienes que decir en cuanto a ella?- preguntó con picardía –yo… la quiero un montón, de hecho la quiero más que a nada en el mundo- dijo un poco sonrojado –me gusta estar con ella y conversar de lo que sea, adoro cuando cocina para mí, y me encanta verla sonreír- se sinceró el peli rosa provocando un gran sonrojo en Mira quien ya estaba tapándose la nariz –Así que la amas- dijo ella bromeando -…así que esto es estar enamorado- contestó agachando la cabeza mientras se ponía rojo como tomate, los tapones en las narices de Mirajane salieron volando ya no lo pudo soportar, eso fue demasiado por un día, cayó desmayada asustando un poco al dragonslayer –¿Mira estas bien?- dijo agachándose a su lado –sí, si, es solo que… nada, ya estoy bien vuelve a la pelea, estoy seguro de que Grey quiere venganza. ¡Gánale! ¿Vale?, yo te estaré apoyando desde el bar, ¡ah!, ¡Y dile a Juvia lo que sientes!- contestó mientras se levantaba –¡Por supuesto!- contestó antes de abrir la puerta e irse, -vaya que eres suertuda Juvia- pensó para sí la Albina.

La batalla se había masificado ahora todos a excepción de Lucy, Levy y Juvia estaban peleando, incluso Erza, pero Gray lanzó una mesa hacia Gajeel, quien la pateó hacia el lado creyendo que no había nadie, pero no se dio cuenta de que la dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estaban Juvia, Levy y Lucy, claramente iba a golpear a Juvia en la cabeza -¡CUIDADO JUVIAAAA!- gritó Levy desesperada sabiendo que a diferencia de casi todos Juvia era muy delicada y eso la podría matar, Juvia se dio vuelta y solo pudo ver como la mesa iba a golpearla, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero no llegó, y al abrirlos vio como Natsu había detenido la mesa con la espalda –Natsu-sama…- dijo preocupada –Juvia…- le susurró algo al oído y saltó a la pelea dejándola totalmente roja –Juvia, ¿estas bien?, preguntó Lucy preocupada por su amiga –Sí, Juvia esta mejor que nunca- respondió con una radiante sonrisa –¿que te dijo Natsu?- preguntó la libro maniaca sospechando de su actitud –es un secreto- finalizó sonriendo. –Juvia… quiero decirte que te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo- definitivamente esas palabras las atesoraría en su corazón por el resto de su vida –Yo también te amo… Natsu- pensó para sí, su día solo mejora y mejora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uffff alfín me mejoré de la gripe :3, y felizmente saco un nuevo capítulo de la manga, perdón si de ahora en adelante me demoro en subir caps, pues el colegio es importante para mi, quiero agradecer a todos los que lean mi historia, en especial a **kona kana lee, AnikaSukino 5d, qwerty, GabanYu, Belmont, Nestor In, Reptilian95, fullbuster juvia **por sus reviews, pensar que la gente lee algo que tu escribes y le gusta es un bonito sentimiento, gracias por leer ;3.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras la confesión de Natsu y en medio de la pelea, las puertas del gremio se abrieron lentamente para dar paso a un solo mago, pálido y de color blanco, no era otro que el mago de hielo favorito de Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia quien venía con un objetivo insospechado para todos (incluso para mi), pero su misión salió de su cabeza cuando vio a Juvia con una sonrisa radiante mientras hablaba con las chicas, no dudó ni un instante en ir con ella.

-Oh Juvia, cuánto extrañaba tu bello rostro- dijo Lyon sorprendiendo a Juvia quien se dio vuelta -…Ly… Lily-san?- contestó confundida de si conocía o no al hombre de enfrente a ella –no, no, mi nombre es Lyon, y ahora que estoy aquí me voy a robar tu corazón- dijo agachándose y tomando la mano de la peli azul, estaba a punto de darle un beso en el dorso de la mano, cuando ella la sacó –lamento decirle que Juvia ya le dio su corazón a otro hombre- dijo sorprendiendo al mago de hielo, y a los miembros del gremio que los estaban escuchando hablar –debe tratarse de Gray- pensaron todos, -No me digas que ese maldito de Gray…- dijo mientras lo veía siendo torturado por Natsu quien tiraba de sus 2 pies con el suyo entre sus piernas –No…. No es así…- dijo Juvia avergonzada de continuar -¡ENTONCES QUIEN ES!- gritó desesperado, asustándola y atrayendo la atención de Natsu –quien pudo robarme a mi Juvia-chan-dijo llorando estilo anime –ese sería yo- dijo un peli rosa saltando entre los 2 –¿Natsu?... tu…- preguntó confundido el peli blanco –Así es, Lyon…- dijo el antes de comenzar a tomar aire -¡Juvia es mía!- gritó el dragonslayer provocando un sonrojo en Juvia y sorprendiendo a todos en el gremio(a excepción de algunas chicas) –que… ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron casi todos, solo para que Natsu riera –¿no es así Juvia?- a lo que ella contestó asintiendo con la cabeza siendo incapaz de mirar a nadie, estaba muerta de vergüenza, su reacción provocó sonrojos en muchos hombres del gremio –Natsuuuu… maldito suertudo…- pensaron todos ellos incluido Lyon, el cual iba a reclamar pero su misión volvió a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo que perder –Natsu, dejaremos esta discusión para otra ocasión, ahora tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo junto a Gajeel y Wendy, también debo hablar con el líder del gremio- dijo Lyon retomando su seriedad.

Lyon, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Makarov, Juvia y un par de curiosos (Erza, Lucy, Levy y Gray), se reunieron en la oficina de Makarov para hablar con más privacidad –ya dinos que pasa hijo- pidió el más anciano del grupo –vengo de parte del consejo, y debo pedirle la presencia de sus dragonslayer para una importante misión… necesitamos eliminar a Acnologia- contestó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -¡DE NINGUNA FORMA!- gritó Makarov –no hay manera de que deje a mis hijos exponerse a tal peligro- su ira era notoria, y su decisión aún más –pero si no lo detenemos ocurrirá una desgracia sin precedentes, últimamente a estado muy activo y hemos determinado en base a la trayectoria de sus ataques, que su siguiente objetivo será la capital del reino- todos estaban anonadados por la información que acababan de obtener, -para mañana miles de personas habrán muerto en el ataque de Acnologia, sabemos que actualmente está reposando en el Bosque de Takna, si lo atacamos ahora puede que tengamos oportunidad con la ayuda de todos los dragonslayer reunidos- finalizó –Laxus y Gildarts ya están en camino para ayudar en la misión y todos los magos santos también, incluso los Dioses de Ishgal han accedido ayudarnos- Makarov había callado y se puso a pensar –esto es muy serio si ellos accedieron- expuso los obvio –yo personalmente no quiero que mis niños arriesguen sus vidas… pero esta es una decisión que solo ellos deben tomar- dijo mirando a los mencionados –¡Cuenten conmigo!, no dejare que nadie muera si lo puedo evitar- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa confiada, Wendy y Gajeel solo asintieron –Maestro yo también quiero ir- irrumpió Erza para luego ser interrumpida por Lyon –Erza no debes ir, solo estorbarás a los demás- dijo enfureciendo a la maga –la piel de Acnologia es más dura que el acero más fuerte que han creado los humanos, las armas comunes no lo eliminaran- finalizó dando a entender que sus intenciones no eran malas –solo Magia increíblemente potente, o la magia de un Dragonslayer podrá dañarlo- sin decir nada más, todos se retiraron y se reunieron con todos los demás, Makarov se subió a una mesa –¡hijos míos, vuestros hermanos se irán en una importante misión, asegurémonos de tenerles una fiesta para cuando regresen!- gritó levantando su mano con la insignia de Fairy Tail -¡AYE!- gritaron todos repitiendo el gesto –partiremos hoy en la noche, prepárense para entonces- finalizó Lyon antes de partir del gremio –maldito Natsu… bueno, mientras Juvia sea feliz- pensó mientras se dirigía a un restaurant.

Nuestra pareja favorita se retiró un poco antes del gremio, y fueron a la casa del peli rosa –pasa- le indicó Natsu mientras le abría la puerta, a lo que ella asintió y entró –¿quiere algo de comer Natsu-sama?- preguntó con su cautivante sonrisa –eh… si, gracias- respondió extrañamente, cosa que Juvia notó pero no le hiso caso, a diferencia de siempre Natsu estaba comiendo callado, y concentrado en su comida, en un arrebato dejó caer su tenedor, entonces Juvia se dio cuenta: estaba muy nervioso –Natsu…- susurró preocupada, era obvio que estaba preocupado, después de todo estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un dragón, el mismo que casi lo elimina a él y a sus amigos años atrás, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?, el comenzó a temblar, era valiente pero no tonto, sabía que esta podría ser la última vez que coma lo que ella prepara, que la vea a ella, que la tenga cerca, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo y un par de lágrimas cayeron en su hombro –Natsu… prométeme, prométele a Juvia que volverás a salvo, Juvia ya no puede vivir sin ti, y no quiere que vayas… pero sabe que Natsu no se puede negar a ayudar a la gente… así que prométele a Juvia que volverás a su lado, por favor- susurró en el oído del peli rosa –por supuesto- dejó de temblar y tomo la cara de Juvia entre sus manos –Nunca te abandonare- dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarla, ese beso le dio a entender que el no mentía, Juvia dejo de llorar y lo abrazó más fuerte –Juvia lo sabe- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uffff se acerca el final de la historia, espero que si alcance para 10 caps jasjka enfin, aquí otro capítulo, solo puedo prometer 1 cada 2 días o un poco menos, pero dudo que sean diarios. Por cierto gracias a **Shion, qwerty, kona kana lee, GabanYu, AnikaSukino 5d, Belmont, Nestor In, Reptilian95 y x10go707 **por sus reviews que tanto me animan :3 Y UN AVISO: YA SALIÖ FAIRY TAIL(2014) LOS INVITO A TODOS A VERLA, al parecer los fanaticos del NaLu tendrán su recompensa por la espera jajskasjka.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba amaneciendo y en un bosque ahora destrozado tras una feroz batalla se encontraban 4 sombras entre el humo, un dragón gigante lleno de moretones y heridas pero notablemente furioso y listo para continuar batallando mucho más, y tres pequeñas sombras, de humanos maltrechos y con heridas que ya abrían matado a cualquier otro, pero su fiera fuerza de voluntad los tenía en pie listos para seguir peleando rodeados de los cuerpos de sus amigos, inconscientes ya, de tanto daño.

Natsu, Gajeel y Sting enfrentaban ya sin casi nada de fuerza a Acnologia quien en el fondo se regocijaba de sus victorias anteriores, ya había terminado con casi todos solo quedaba divertirse un poco más y habría ganado esta pequeña guerra contra esos insectos que osaban enfrentarle, pero los dragonslayer aún no se rendirían, no hasta volver a casa con la cabeza de Acnologia, Natsu se tragó el fuego que rodeaba los arboles cercanos –Sólo un poco más Juvia, pronto volveré a tu lado- pensaba para sí, por su parte Gajeel se comía la última cuchara que le quedaba en una bolsa –Toma… para que no te falten fuerzas, vuelve a salvo ¿vale?- recordó las palabras de Levy –tranquila enana, ya falta poco- pensó con una sonrisa –Yukino…- deliró Sting –cuando vuelva te haré mía- los tres ahora revitalizados gritaron al unísono -¡VEN!, ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-.

Un solo mago de los que había desparramados por todo el suelo abrió los ojos, sorprendido Gildarts pudo ver como Acnologia cargaba su rugido –no lo lograremos…- pensó por un momento pero el rugido fue detenido por otros dos, Sting y Gajeel unieron sus rugidos provocando una gigantesca explosión –Salamander… depende de ti- dijeron antes de caer exhaustos, ese último ataque acabó con lo que les quedaba de magia –déjenmelo a mí- respondió Natsu, el dragón aun recuperándose de su último ataque no se dio cuenta cuando Natsu saltó sobre él y se acarró a las escamas detrás de su cabeza, comenzó a agitarse para todos lados tratando de sacárselo de encima sin muchos resultados -¡**Karyū no Yokugeki!- **gritó el dragonslayer asestando el golpe en la conexión entre la medula espinal y el cráneo del dragón quien cayó al suelo sin dar señales de vida –se acabó- dijo antes de desmayarse, su magia ya se había acabado. Con mucho esfuerzo Gildarts se levantó y presenció como el cuerpo de Acnologia se reducía dejando solo a un pequeño humano moribundo que lo miraba con odio desde el suelo, se paró a su lado y le pisó la cara –esto es por mis amigos que asesinaste años atrás- dijo antes de preparar su magia y cortarle la cabeza, en cosa de minutos todos comenzaron a despertar, uno a uno todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: lo habían logrado, vencieron a Acnologia, pero… ¿cómo paso? –fue Natsu- aclaró Gildarts orgullosos de que Natsu, quien era como un hijo para él, haya llegado tan lejos –él lo venció justo al final, antes de desmayarse- terminó –vaya, vaya… ¡oye Natsu despierta!- le dijo Sting con alegría. Pero este no reaccionó –vamos Natsu, no bromees- lo agitó Gildarts -¿Salamander…?- Gajeel comenzó a preocuparse -¡Salamander!... ¡rápido, llevémoslo a la cuidad, que lo revise Matryoshka!- terminó el dragonslayer de hierro.

Las horas pasaban y todos esperaban fuera de la casa que el mago solía compartir con Happy, Juvia, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Sting y Gildarts entre otros esperaban preocupados e impacientes para saber cuál sería el estado de su amigo, la más desesperada era Juvia quien no había querido decir nada, ni comer nada desde que Natsu llegó el día anterior, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de la sanadora y Makarov, la tensión aumentó en todo el grupo –Natsu… está en coma indefinido- anunció Matryoshka impactando a todos los presentes mientras que Juvia estallaba en llanto –su cuerpo como dragonslayer necesita una buena cantidad de magia para subsistir, al parecer durante la batalla el uso toda su magia desmesuradamente y cuando ya no le quedaba siguió luchando, lo que lo llevó a usar la magia que fluía en su cerebro para mantener las acciones vitales, actualmente está estable pero no hay forma de saber si podrá despertar- explicó los síntomas del mago, asustando incluso más a los magos –¿entonces Natsu no lo logrará?- preguntó Erza, atrayendo la atención del grupo –¡Erza!... no digas estupideces…- la cayó Lucy preocupada por la reacción de Juvia –no lo sé- contestó sin más –depende totalmente de él, pero es imposible determinar cuándo o si siquiera va a despertar- finalizó sus explicaciones –bueno, ya no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, Makarov me retiro, no me llames a menos que sea una emergencia- indicó, a lo que el maestro solo asintió –Gracias por tu ayuda- le contestó sin más antes de verla partir.

-Juvia lo cuidará- dijo juvia antes de parar de llorar –pero… ¿cómo sabes si va a despertar?- la interrogó Gajeel preocupado por su amiga –Juvia lo sabe… ¡Natsu-sama le prometió a Juvia que volvería a su lado, Juvia está segura que Natsu-sama no la defraudará!- gritó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes –así que Juvia se quedará y cuidará a Natsu hasta que despierte…- terminó con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa del peli rosa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

...

...

...

..

.

.

perdón por la INMENSA demora, es que de repente habian un montón de pruebas y... no, no tengo excusas, eh fallado a mi palabra asi que lo arreglare de alguna manera, ES MAS, MAÑANA MISMO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO y PASADO MAÑANA EL FINAL :3, gracias atodos los reviewers, es hora de terminar lo que empesé c: (Elfman: eres todo un hombre!) cierra el pico!.. enfin hasta mañana :3.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían pasado días y el estado de Natsu Dragneel no cambiaba, era la noche del 1 de abril aniversario desde que Natsu y Juvia se volvieron amigos, 2 años habían pasado desde que su relación comenzó a formarse, 2 años de sonrisas, lagrimas, carcajadas, gritos, peleas, amores, besos… y ahora todo parecía estar en un estado de pausa, pero ella estaba ahí, sentada al lado de su cama, esperando a que su mejor amigo y la persona que más amaba en el mundo despertara y la abrazara, que le diga que derroto al dragón y que la besara como antes, pero no, nada sucedía y el tiempo aun así pasaba, ella en su desesperación decidió que le hablaría a Natsu, incluso si no la escuchaba, para hacerle compañía y mantenerle entretenido -¿sabes?, Juvia aprendió una nueva receta hoy, Mira-san le prestó un libro de cocina a Juvia, Costillar de cerdo al horno con patatas doradas… Juvia está segura de que a Natsu le va a gustar muuucho… así que… de… sniff… despierta pronto… y comamos juntos… sniff… - cada vez las lágrimas le salían con menos frecuencia, pero a la vez, cada vez eran más dolorosas porque su esperanza iba muriendo con el paso del tiempo, incluso hubo momentos en los que pensaba –Si Natsu-sama no despierta… ya… no vale la pena estar viva- pero esos amargos monólogos eran interrumpidos por los recuerdos que compartía con el peli rosa, ¿qué pensaría el de ella si es que se atreviera a pensar algo así?, seguramente se enojaría y le diría que dejara de pensar en estupideces, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, además, ¿él siempre cumplía sus promesas verdad?, solo se estaba demorando un poco… solo un poco.

Los demás miembros del gremio preocupados por Juvia y Natsu los visitaban a diario les llevaban comidas sabrosas, libros, o solo iban a acompañar a la pareja, Juvia no salía nunca, solo se iba de vez en cuando a su casa por provisiones y luego volvía corriendo, encontrándose cada vez con la misma situación: Natsu acostado boca arriba, en un pijama rosa que le dio mira, escupiendo fuego tanto por las narices como por la boca de vez en cuando, hace mucho que su magia se había estabilizado y entonces ¿por qué no despertaba? Eso era un misterio hasta para Matryoushka, ¿quizás simplemente no quería despertar?... era imposible saberlo, solo Natsu podría saber qué es lo que pasaba, una vez más Juvia se inclinó sobre Natsu y juntó sus frentes –Juvia se siente muy sola sin ti, Juvia ya no quiere estar sola- comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas empapaban la cara de Natsu.

Dentro de la mente del dragonslayer él había estado rondando por una cuidad vacía, una ciudad con edificios blancos en donde no importaba cuantas veces el intentara escapar, siempre acababa pasando por el mismo lugar, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que quedaba exhausto en el suelo, tampoco había nadie, ni un alma en toda la cuidad, solo estatuas, estatuas de todos aquellos a quienes conocía, se aburría todo el día buscando una forma de escapar, miles de veces cada día venía a su mente la imagen de Juvia, pensaba que debía cumplir con su promesa e ir con ella pronto, ya la había hecho esperar demasiado, pero ¿Cómo?... fue entonces cuando comenzó a llover… era la primera vez que esto le pasaba –un cambió al fin…- pensó un poco contento Natsu, pero su espontanea felicidad pronto desapareció, la Juvia era muy amarga, y acida, se podía sentir como si las gotas estuvieran hechas de tristeza y dolor, parecían lágrimas que el cielo lloraba sin cesar -… no… Juvia…- pensó él para sus adentros, entonces una fuerza descomunal acompañada de una rabia incomparable a cualquier otra entró a su cuerpo, se sentía frustrado y desesperado, tanto que comenzó a destruir la cuidad entera, todas las casa, las estatuas, los edificios, restaurantes, todo, al final solo quedaba el suelo, un gran terreno baldío pintado de blanco, con una sola estatua en medio, una estatua de Erza, quien apuntaba con su espada en una dirección, Natsu sin saber qué más hacer comenzó a caminar hacia allá bajo la lluvia, caminó por lo que parecieron días, hasta que encontró otra estatua, una de Lucy que también apuntaba pero en otra dirección, y así fue encontrando un montón de estatuas que lo guiaban en el vacío: Gray, Mira, Makarov, Gajeel, Jet, Levy, Elfman, Lissana, Hisui, una gran estatua de Igneel, Happy, Carla, Sting, Rouge, Wendy, Cana, Mavis… y otras 2 de un hombre y una mujer que no reconocía pero le provocaban nostalgia, al final llegó a una réplica blanca de su casa, entró sin dificultad para no encontrar nada adentro, todo vacío a excepción de su pieza en donde habían 2 estatuas muy peculiares, una estatua de sí mismo durmiendo sobre una cama, y al lado de dicha cama la estatua de Juvia que miraba al peli rosa, con grandes ojeras que indicaban la falta de sueño, además de la ansiedad y desesperación que se marcaba en su rostro, la imagen le partió el corazón a Natsu y se abalanzó sobre su estatua –¡despierta idiota!- le gritó desesperado sin mucho resultado, ¿Por qué?… ¡ya no quiero que ella sufra…!- sus puños comenzaban a sangrar de los golpes pero él no paraba –¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEAAAAAA!- sus nudillos se rompieron y un desgarrador grito abandonó su garganta –maldita sea…- había llegado tan lejos solo para esto las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos y cayeron sobre la estatua, fue entonces cuando una grieta apareció en la cara de esta -…es ahora… o nunca- pensó decidido mientras con todas sus fuerzas azotó su frente contra la de la estatua, un crujido anunció que lo había logrado y de repente se vio rodeado de una luz abrasadora, repentinamente se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

Juvia se estaba terminando de secar las lágrimas, ya había llorado demasiado, tampoco quería entristecer a Natsu, sacó un pañuelo y secó el rostro del pelirosa, el cual estaba más caliente que de lo normal, esto la alarmó -… ¿Natsu?... ¡Dios mío!, ¡Natsu-sama está hirviendo, Juvia le traerá un paño con agua fría!- pero justo cuando se levantó su mano fue atrapada por otra, ella por el shock se asustó y se dio vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con Natsu sentado, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mirándola directamente a los ojos con una de esas sonrisas que tanto había estado esperando por ver –Juvia… estoy en casa…- dijo feliz de al fin poderla ver cara a cara… -…Bi… Sniff… Bienvenido… Sniff- le contestó mientras volvía a comenzar a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, Natsu la trajo hacia él y abrazó a la peli azul fuertemente, dejándola que se desahogara en su pecho, tras unos minutos, ella se había dormido y él no la había soltado en todo ese tiempo, definitivamente Juvia estaba muy cansada con todo lo que había pasado y se merecía descansar.

Estaba amaneciendo y Natsu sintió como la joven se movía entre sus brazos, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido –Juvia está feliz…- ella dejó hablar –tantas veces había soñado Juvia que Natsu despertaba y cuando el sueño terminaba la realidad martirizaba a Juvia, Juvia está feliz de que no haya sido un sueño más- terminó mientras se apretaba más al peli rosa, el no pudo sentirse culpable de todo el sufrimiento por el que ella había pasado, se aseguraría de nunca volver a dejarla pasar por algo así –Juvia… cásate conmigo…- le dijo el mientras besaba su cabellera y la apretaba más fuertemente aun -…vale… Natsu- terminó mientras sonreía con un leve sonrojo.

MUAJAJAJJA como prometí el capítulo final! Aunque como me fui al campo con mi familia durante la semana santa posiblemente no pueda subir esto hasta el domingo o hasta el sábado en una de esas, solo quisiera disculparme, pero en un caso así subiré este capitulo y el epilogo en el mismo día pues en un rato mas lo voy a hacer xD enfín aquí afk despidiéndose muchas gracias por la espera y por acordarse de leer la historia :3 y muuuuchas recontragracias a aquellos que le han leído todos los capítulos y que han dado reviews, no dire nombres, pero les estoy dando mi gratitud totalmente.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogo…

Han pasado 4 años desde que Natsu se recuperó del coma, y en un gremio nuevamente reconstruido esta vez incluso más grande y lujoso se encontrabas las amigas conversando animadamente e una de las mesas –ahhh como será, me pregunto…- decía Lucy mientras se acariciaba la barriga la cual contenía a su primer hijo hija con Loke –aun no entiendo porque no quisiste saber si era niño o niña- le dice Mira con una sonrisa –es solo que Loke y yo no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa, además ya decidimos que si es niño se va a llamar Víctor, y si es niña va a llamarse Momo- les informa ella radiante de felicidad – el único problema so estos malditos mareos y nauseas- terminó cambiando a tener la cara azul, a lo que Juvia, Levy y Bisca solo asintieron –si te entendemos…- dijeron al unísono temblando de solo pensando –por cierto Juvia, ¿cómo esta Sophie?- le preguntó Levy curiosa y extrañada de no ver a dicha pequeña –bueno, ella esta…-iba a responder Juvia cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe para dejar a entrar a una pequeña niña de 3 años que lloraba ruidosamente –¡mamiiiii!- gritó mientras se tiraba sobre las piernas de Juvia –¿qué pasó amorcito?- la levantó preocupada Juvia mientras sonreía –¡el cerebro de cuchara se comió mi anillo de fantasía!- se quejó la pequeña apuntando con el dedo a un niño que entro después que ella –¡que no me digas así, que mi nombre es Darius!- le gritó un mini-Gajeel pero con pelo azul y sin piercings, a lo que la pequeña, con pelo rosa y una cara idéntica a la de Juvia le sacó la lengua, mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos negros, fue entonces cuando Levy se paró y fue al lado de su hijo -¡DARIUS!, ¡cuántas veces te eh dicho que no comas cosas que no son tuyas y mucho menos si son joyas!- lo retó furiosa –pero era de mentira…- iba a decir pero fue interrumpido –¡aún así, Gajeel dile algo!- le ordenó al dragonslayer quien desde lejos le gritó –¡obedécele a tu madre!- molestando más al pequeño y provocando un par de risas –mira quien lo dice cuando esta mañana te comiste el colar que le regalaste a mama para su aniversario…- murmulló el pequeño lo suficientemente fuerte para que Levy es escuchara –¿que Gajeel hiso QUE?- gritó furiosa la peli celeste solo para ver que Gajeel había desaparecido –esta en problemas- pensaron todos con un deje de risa y lastima por el dragonslayer de hierro –por cierto mama- habló Sophie –Cuándo va a volver papa y los demás?- preguntó curiosa la pequeña –no lo sé hija, desde que papi se volvió el nuevo primer dios de Ishgal ha tenido que hacer muchas misiones de rango S y esta última era de rango SS así que es imposible saber cuándo volverán –pero él y los tíos Elfman, Wendy, Erza y Gildarts han estado fuera por 6 meses. Además hoy es mi cumpleaños y quiero verlo hoy- contestó la mini-dragonslayer mirando hacia abajo deprimida, a lo que Juvia sonrió- no te preocupes Sophie estoy segura de que Natsu volverá pronto después de todo él nos prometió que volvería recuerdas?- le menciono haciendo que Sophie recuperara su sonrisa, en eso las puertas del Gremio se volvieron a abrir de golpe pero esta vez para dar paso a 5 magos, los afamados miembros del "Equipo SSS", Sophie distinguió a las personas que habían entrado al gremio y la euforia invadió su pequeño cuerpo mientras gritaba con felicidad –¡papiiiiiiiiii!- para luego comenzar a correr hacia el peli rosa y derribarlo saltándole encima mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él –ohhh cuanto deseaba verte caramelito- le contestó el dragonslayer mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, para juego pararse y cargarla hasta donde Juvia –y a ti también amor- le dice a la maga de agua quien también salta para abrazarlo con su hija en medio –te extrañe mucho Natsu- le responde, justo antes que la fiesta comenzara, después de todo los miembros del gremio estaban felices ya que habían vuelto sus hermanos y amigos con otra misión exitosa entre manos. La fiesta duró toda la tarde y en el camino a casa nuestros protagonistas caminaban mientras Natsu les contaba cómo fueron sus aventuras mientras no estaba en Fiore, Sophie compartiendo una mano con Natsu y la otra con Juvia no paraba de reír de las anécdotas que le contaba su padre, pero pronto paró de reír cuando Natsu le preguntó –y dime que quieres para tu cumpleaños- a lo que la pequeña quedó pensando durante unos segundos -…¡quiero un hermanito menor!- les contestó con una sonrisa lo que sacó un par de carcajadas a Natsu y provocó un sonrojo en Juvia –eso ya lo veremos más adelante-finalizó el peli rosa.

Una pequeña fiesta entre los niños para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sophie se llevó a cabo en la casa de la familia Dragneel, ahora mucho más grande pero siempre en el bosque lejos del pueblo donde nadie los molesta, La pareja ya cansados y después de acostar ala pequeña se fueron a dormir juntos como siempre, Natsu abrazó a Juvia y la atrajo más a él, ella contenta del gesto se acurrucó entre sus brazos –dime Natsu… ¿eres feliz?...- le preguntó la peli azul a lo que el dios rio un poco –Natsu es el hombre más feliz del mundo. Le contestó bromeando –Juvia lo sabe- le contestó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-O-O-O-O-

Omake: durante el desayuno de un día domingo

-Papi papi-, le hablaba Sophie a Natsu –¿si amor?- le contestó el con una sonrisa –¿de donde salen los bebes?- le preguntó shockeando totalmente al pelirosa, quien miró a Juvia en busca de de ayuda pero ella estaba igual de sorprendida –bueno eso… mira… cuando una abejita quiere mucho a otra abejita, le regala su… semillita- comenzó a explicar Natsu para ser interrumpido por Juvia –no le hagas caso a papa cariño, los bebes los traen unos pájaros mensajeros gigantes que vienen desde el cielo- le contestó la maga de agua –Ahhhhh… ¿entonces la semilla de la abeja se la comen los pájaros y escupen bebes?- analizó la pequeña inocentemente –exacto…- le contestó Natsu haciendo que la pequeña siguiera desayunando tranquilamente –ufff ser padres es difícil- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras suspiraban.

Y aquí el final de mi historia, no estoy seguro de si fueron 9 o 10 caps pero cambiaré el summary dependiendo de la respuesta, además estoy feliz de haber podido terminar a pesar de la demora y las tareas, agradezco a todos aquellos que han llegado tan lejos y hayan seguido o dado favorito a mi historia, se que no es la mejor, pero mejorare con el tiempo, ah y aquí mismo anuncio que comenzare a escribir una nueva historia ojala guste tanto como esta :3

SIN MAS QUE DECIR: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y DISFRUTEN EL RESTO DEL DÍA

Spoiler de mi nueva historia: Fairy Tail of the Dead

Natsu: que rayos esta pasado?

Juvia: no lo se es como si todos se hubieran vuelto… muertos vivientes

Erza: que haremos ahora?... que podemos hacer…

Natsu: es obvio… vamos a vivir

Mira: Natsu… yo…

Un épico(según yo) NatsuXHarem! Aunque es mi primer fic harem :3.


End file.
